A Shattered Cup of Coffee
by G.A. AnimeFan4
Summary: After Jack and Crow's arguing becomes a little too annoying, Yusei, Akiza, and the twins decide to play a little prank as pay-back... One-Shot! Please R&R!


**See? You all didn't get rid of me that easily! I'm telling you, I am extremely bored and my mom keeps giving me looks 'cause I'm on the computer so much. Oh well. OK, so this is just a One-Shot where Yusei, Akiza, Leo, and Luna decided to play a prank on Jack and Crow. No lovey-dovey in this one. Just what the team does when they're bored.**

^.^

"You punch like a girl!"

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Come on, man, hit me!"

"Fine!"

There was a thud and Crow lied sprawled on the floor, Jack towering above him.

"You told me to hit you," he said smugly.

"Did not!" Crow yelled and shuffled his feet, rubbing his cheek. "You're going down, Atlas!"

"So what did they do this time?" Akiza sighed, walking down the stairs of the guys' garage, where they were currently crashing. She walked over to the couch, where Yusei was sitting with his legs folded, enjoying the show. He was wearing his usual dark jeans, boots, and black-and-red t-shirt. His jacket was hanging on a hook nearby, next to the others'.

He looked up and smiled at her. "Oh, hey Akiza. Nice of you to stop by. Don't mind them. Crow broke the coffee maker and spilled Jack's only cup and Jack scratched Crow's Runner, so...you get the idea. I think I can fix them, though."

She laughed. "Yeah, I do get it."

She took a seat next to the black-haired man and they watched, deciding not to get between them.

Crow swung at Jack's head, but he managed to duck. Their fights were slowly becoming more violent due to lack of things to do. When they were bored, they argued. When they argued, someone threw a punch. When someone threw a punch, it broke out into a war.

"See?" Jack ducked again. "You punch like a girl!"

"Jack!" Akiza scowled and he shrugged to her. While he was distracted Crow slammed him in the gut.

"Hah!" he laughed. "Distraction his lethal, Pretty Boy."

Jack glared at him. "You're just jealous of my good looks while you've got a bush on your head."

"Why I otta-"

"Hey guys," Luna appeared at the door. "What's going on?" She was growing into a beautiful young lady.

"Are Jack and Crow fighting again?" Leo asked, racing in with his fists clenched.

"What do you think?" Luna scoffed and walked down the stairs, Leo in close pursuit.

Akiza told them what had happened and they laughed.

"They fight about everything," Leo shook his head like a wise old man.

"Do...not!" Crow yelled, dodging a couple blows.

"You know," everyone except the two fighting like wild animals looked at Yusei. His eyes were closed, like he was planning something. "There's something I'd like to try."

They waited, and he looked at them with a crafty grin.

^.^

Yusei sat at the table downstairs, a cup of coffee in his hand. He'd fixed the maker last night and was enjoying it until someone maimed it again. There was a knock at the door.

"It's open!" he called.

Akiza opened it, the twins right behind her.

"Did you do it?" Leo asked.

Yusei smirked. "You bet."

"You know if they find out it was you, you're dead," he said almost seriously.

"I know," he chuckled. "Take a seat. They'll be up soon enough."

Akiza sat next to Yusei at the table and the twins took couch. They didn't have to wait long.

"YUSEI FUDO! GET UP HERE!"

It was Jack.

Yusei just smiled. "Sorry Jack! I'm busy! _You_ come down _here_!"

Akiza tried to force down a giggle. She was the one who had managed to get her hands on one of Crow's handcuffs. After all, he was a cop. Yusei had done the rest.

This time it was Crow. "WHAT DID YOU _DO_, JACK?!"

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!"

"THEN EXPLAIN THIS!"

The four downstairs tried not to break out laughing. Their plan had been successful.

They looked up to an angry growl. Jack was marching down the stairs, dragging poor Crow behind him. He stopped and planted himself in the center of the room. "Someone want to explain this?"

He held up his left arm, a pair of handcuffs attached to his wrist.

"Ow, Jack!" Crow snapped. The taller man was going to pull his arm out of its socket. His right hand was also in cuffs, the same ones as Jack.

They were stuck together.

"What did you two get yourselves into last night?" Yusei was acting genuinely amazed, like he had nothing to do with it.

"What?!" Crow practically screeched it. "You mean you don't know about this?"

"Of course he does," Jack accused. "He's just a good actor."

That much was true, but Yusei wasn't giving up. "What? Crow are those your handcuffs?"

"Yes!" he shouted. "How they got on us, I have no idea! We were even in separate rooms last night and we woke up like this!"

"Not suspicious at all," Leo said sarcastically. Jack and Crow glared at him.

"Well do you know where the key is, Crow?" Akiza asked carefully.

"No! It's not in my bag! I already checked! What did you guys do?"

"We didn't do anything," Luna 'promised'. But Yusei could see her crossed fingers behind her back.

Jack fixed them all with that violet glare of his and dragged Crow into the kitchen.

As soon as they were gone, Yusei, Akiza, Leo, and Luna looked at each other, still barely keeping quiet. Those two had been arguing so much, they'd decided to give them an excuse to enforce their "brotherly bond" on their day off.

Jack came storming back out, his free hand holding a cup of coffee, and stood there, unsure of what to do.

"You couldn't have let me get some, could you?" Crow muttered, eyeing his drink.

"You guys can sit here," Akiza offered, standing.

Yusei did, too. "I'll get you some coffee, Crow."

Akiza went with Yusei to the kitchen, probably to discuss their little situation and to tell him where she hid the key to the handcuffs. Jack and Crow awkwardly sat at the table in silence.

Then, "You still think they did it?"

Jack glared at Crow from the corner of his eye. "You really think I know, Genius?"

Leo and Luna looked away and slapped hands over their mouths, fighting down the urge to crack up.

"What was all of that screaming?"

They looked up to see a very irritated Zora standing in the doorway, hands on her hips. Her hair had gone a bit grayer her attitude hadn't changed an ounce.

"This!" Jack declared loudly, lifting his hand and Crow's to show off their dilemma.

Zora shook her head. "You boys are always into trouble like this."

"Not our fault!" Crow yelled and put his head on his free hand, balancing his elbow on the table.

"Ah, hello Zora," Yusei came out and put on his most charming act. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, Yusei," she smiled sweetly. "I'm sure you're not the cause of it, but I heard all of the shouting and came to see what was the matter."

"Well, everything's fine, ma'am," he assured.

"It is not!" Crow and Jack screamed at the same time.

"Alright," Zora nodded. "Just don't go blowing something up today." And with that, she slammed the door closed and was gone.

"Nice job, guys," Leo looked at them mischievously. "You got her mad."

"I did not!" they both hollered, then looked at each other with pure anger.

"You two really need to get along if you're gonna be stuck like that," Akiza pointed out. "Try not to kill each other, you know?"

"Nope," Jack mumbled, taking a sip of coffee.

"Here," Yusei handed Crow a mug and he took it gratefully.

"Thanks, man." Then he looked at Jack, "I don't think they did it. I think _you_ did this."

"Now why would I ever dream of being handcuffed to _you_?"

"Hey!"

"It's true. You're annoying and now I have to bring you everywhere."

"Oh, coming from he who spends 50 bucks on a bag of coffee, can't stop being loud, scratched my Runner, punched me in the face yesterday-"

"You told me to."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did," Luna smiled innocently.

Akiza put her hand in her jeans' pocket and smirked to herself. She wrapped her fingers protectively around the key that was safely in her possession. A silver key which would free them when they wanted them to be free.

But not yet.

Yusei turned around and met her gaze. They both grinned for a split second before re-putting on the act.

How Yusei had clamped those cuffs around both of them without them knowing when they were asleep in separate room was a mystery to them all. And it would stay that way. He would never tell anyone how he'd done it.

And until they got bored of putting up with Jack and Crow's ranting about being stuck together or they tried to literally kill each other, this prank would stay in progress. It was definitely going to be a interesting Saturday.

And to think this had all started with a shattered cup of coffee.

^.^

**Hope this at least made you smile:) Please R & R! Thank you!**

**-_G-A;)_**


End file.
